


Misunderstandings (a twist on the wedding invitation reveal)

by Callmedale



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrienette April, Bachelor Party, F/M, Identity Reveal, Reveal, Secret Identity, alcohol as a plot device, alcohol mention, bachelorete party, briefly though - Freeform, but with a twist, started writing this one months ago, third person perspective, wedding invitation reveal, wrote myself into a corner for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmedale/pseuds/Callmedale
Summary: Had this idea for a while but I hit a writer’s block. Tried to finish it for Adrienette April. Basically follows some relationship moments for our two dorks before they try and fail a way to invite their super hero companion to their wedding and instead settle for a different route.





	Misunderstandings (a twist on the wedding invitation reveal)

Ladybug was excited to tell Chat once she finally built up the courage to ask Adrien out to a movie, not as support for anyone else’s date but just the two of them, she couldn’t use names when she told Chat of course but she was so proud it was hard to contain. On top of that though, she knew if she was going on ahead with this she’d have to let Chat down easy, she’d seen him jealous before and that wasn’t ideal. So she told him that she was dating someone who she’d liked for a while now and then he got understandably saddened but seemed to be supportive which Marinette thought was about as good as she could hope for right away.

 

When Adrien found out Ladybug had started dating someone else he was disheartened, he wanted to support her and he understood why she thought a costumed relationship was a bit too extreme but it still hurt. Oddly enough it came at a pretty good time, Marinette had started inviting him to hang out a few times which had helped to cheer him up in the way of that news. She asked him to the movies first  where she had seemed a bit nervous but then she had always been a bit skittish and their last moviegoing experience together wasn’t exactly the best thing for his panic prone friend with all the obsessed fans ruining their experience. But as they went on with this he got to see the more relaxed and more emboldened side of her and he eventually started planning out some things for them to do. Eventually Nino asked if they had kissed yet and he realized that people thought they had been dating. 

 

Marinette was in a bit of a panic after Adrien had messaged her saying he wanted to talk about their relationship with each other, so she wound up relying on Alya for support on this one, resulting in almost a flip of the “double dates” Nino and Alya had been dragging them to for months. Alya’s stern presence was a bit intimidating for Adrien especially after he opened with rambling about how much he had really appreciated her friendship lately but luckily Nino was with him when he tried to prepare his statements earlier and was able to get Alya to stop yelling about how much he needed to appreciate Marinette long enough for Adrien to say that he wanted to give it a shot ahead and make it official because she deserved that much. He also wound up having to promise to Alya that he’d never break her heart “or else face her wrath”, but in the end Marinette was relieved that it wasn’t a “we need to talk” situation and instead she was now ecstatic that they were making it official.

 

By the time Chat had the opportunity to actually talk to Ladybug without the rush of some akuma running about he confided in her that while he didn’t think he had completely moved on he had decided to start dating a friend of his, and while he still liked Ladybug he was committed to making this work with the girl he had asked out because she didn’t deserve anything less. Ladybug was proud of him but also told him she was recently worried that her boyfriend was going to break up with her but luckily that had been a misunderstanding and now they were closer than before.

 

Making their relationship official wasn’t quite what Marinette expected, for starters it meant she had to meet with Gabriel Agreste and get asked a whole regiment of nerve wracking questions about what her intentions were with Adrien and then when the news of their budding relationship hit the tabloids it felt like running from the fans of Adrien’s perfume ad all over again(though luckily she wasn’t in her pajamas these times). Marinette had expected Gabriel to be much more stern than her own parents but what honestly surprised her was how many of his questions veered off into whether or not she was planning to use him to advance her fashion design notoriety, she wound up ranting about that afterwards in Adrien’s room when they were alone together until she suddenly became aware that Adrien was starting to sulk over how little concern his father had shown for him. The two were asleep and hugging each other when Nathalie came to check on them later and though she wasn’t quite sure it looked a little like there had been some crying. 

 

Eventually Ladybug and Chat would compare what their dating experiences were like, and try to help each other when they had questions. Ladybug was surprised with all the extra attention from strangers she was getting as part of a couple. Chat said the only extra attention he’d noticed was from her parents who gave him so much more than he received at home. Ladybug lamented that her parents were smothering her boyfriend and she was worried they’d scare him off. Chat admitted he was worried his would be too strict and controlling and that that’d ruin it for him and his girlfriend. Ladybug mentioned that her career goals were being thrown into the spotlight because her boyfriend had connections and people accused her of using him because of them. Chat said he didn’t really have career goals but his girlfriend was helping him find more of a world outside the job his dad got him. And that’s how it went for a while, back and forth talking about a person they slowly found themselves loving more and more.

 

This went on until finally, a couple years later, they both had brought up wedding plans, Chat had been talking about it first with how he wasn’t sure how or when to finally ask but after Ladybug had been proposed to too she was also excitedly sharing her own wedding ideas and plans. The plans through, that’s where it got tricky they each had lamented about the trouble they had gone through to finally establish a date that worked and it just so happened to be on the same day. Chat had originally planned to invite Ladybug and to his surprise she seemed on board with that idea, even going so far as to want to do the same but before they could even get down to deciding if they wanted that to be their reveal or not they found out that it couldn’t happen because of scheduling conflicts. Ladybug offhandedly offered to swing by the reception to say hi but that seemed too complicated for them both to try to sneak away at different times to stop by a different party. And since they both knew that even if they couldn’t make it to the weddings to find out who each other was they’d still probably find out somehow who else got married on the same day, Paris was a big city and all but not so big that they could say for certain they wouldn’t find out about someone sharing their anniversary and that really wasn’t how they wanted to find out, they thought being in attendance at each other’s wedding seemed fitting. Ladybug even said she had invited all the other miraculous holders from times she had needed to call on extra people to help and Chat was especially excited to have a chance at finally meeting everyone else. 

 

With almost a month to go, Adrien and Marinette were having a few friends over to generally hang out but specifically to plan out the final pieces of their bachelor and bachelorette parties when it dawned on them… they could share a party beforehand, a mini bachelor/bachelorette party, just the two of them, maybe even invite some of their allies. And then they could get their chances to know each other’s names and wish them a happy wedding. It would be the perfect night before their shared big day.

 

Ladybug went to  track down Chat after their friends had left and she had gone to her “sewing room” before bed and Adrien had gone to the gym for his usual workouts, as much as he complained about his model diets he sure kept up with what the trainers recommended and Mari didn’t mind the bonuses of a chance to sneak away as Ladybug a few nights a week. When she found him she was shocked to hear him blurt out basically the same idea, but by now they’d gotten pretty in sync with their plans and ideas, so of course he’d also be working on his bachelor party she was they were counting down to the same day after all. Chat was overjoyed to hear she’d had the same idea and the went straight into planning their extra pre-wedding party.

 

Accounting for all the other things leading up towards their weddings from their rehearsal dinners to their original bachelorette and bachelor parties they worked out that this would have to happen almost a week before the actual weddings. So when the time came the first thing they did was rally up the rest of the Miraculous holders who’d eventually worked up enough trust to be permanent holders, Ladybug got ahold of Rena and Carapace and met up with Chloe and Chat to tell everyone that they had decided they would be having a celebration just the five of them and that they’d reveal what it was about at the end. Chloe being the only one whose identity was public would be their ticket towards getting their impromptu party under way, while the risks of a public identity had become a major source of concern earlier on she’d since grown to fill a role of their public relations in ways the Ladyblog wasn’t always able. Queen B, quickly transforming and grabbing her purse, said she would make sure that Paris’s heroes would get access to all the wildest clubs they could want or need and was so enthusiastic about a mystery celebration with Ladybug that she offered to pay as well. Ladybug quickly shot down the idea of anything so public but everyone else was already pretty on board with that kind of party so they compromised for a small private party but it was gonna be as wild as the five of them could get it on such short notice. 

 

Chloe quickly and discreetly reserved one of the larger suites in the hotel she’d grown up in along with a literal buffet of party foods and any drinks they could need before locking the door and letting the others in through the balcony. Carapace quickly plugged some stuff he’d grabbed on the way into the room’s sound equipment and had it sounding like a club, only Ladybug and Rena Rouge knew how he’d been able to do that. Dancing only went on so long with the five of them though so they decided to take full advantage of what the suite had to offer and making drinking games out of as many of those things as they could because they had the drinks available. After that things began to blur for the both of them but they did recall Queen B using Venom on herself to prove a point or to settle a bet but winding up paralyzed until her timer ran out, she sorta wandered off with Pollen for a bit after that. Then eventually Rena got the idea to fill the room with illusion copies of everyone and Carapace took her to one of the Suite’s rooms or home, they honestly lost track, before she detransformed. Ladybug never did remember if she’d gotten to her announcement or not but was pretty sure she’d fulfilled her promise to Chat to let him know about Alya and Nino but would definitely need to ask later. And Chat was pretty sure he remembered Ladybug taking him into one of the Suite’s bedrooms for a surprise before they’d both fallen asleep but he’d forgotten what.

 

When Marinette woke up she was instantly shocked by her surroundings, this clearly wasn’t her room and she KNEW for a fact she’d been partying with Chat Noir last night and right now she was pretty certain she could feel someone else in the bed and it was almost definitely Chat.

 

When Adrien woke up he was in a total state of panic, He’d told his fiancée he’d be out partying but not this late… and now he was in some hotel bed?!… and did he just feel something move!? He knew he wasn’t alone but his last memory was of Ladybug, she had mentioned a surprise? He wondered what if it was her in the bed with him?

 

When the two of them worked up the bravery to face their bedmate they were shocked and relieved to see each other. They both tried to piece together how the other arrived at their party without mentioning too much about it all and without being able to recall everything. In the end Adrien concluded that after forgetting a verbal reveal he figured happened between himself and Ladybug she’d gone through the trouble of getting Marinette and that was her surprise she’d alluded to and he’d thank her later and possibly ask for any other information he’d forgotten.

 

Marinette wasn’t quite sure when Adrien made it to her Miraculous team party but figured that her teamwide reveal probably happened and since everyone of the Miraculous holders she’d chosen was pretty close and involved with herself and Adrien then one of them must’ve invited him after. After all he’d mentioned wanting to meet up with some friends who couldn’t attend while she’d be doing the same so she guessed that must’ve ended. Marinette did however wonder how Chat must’ve reacted if he wasn’t still around.

 

When leaving they found Chloe passed out under a blanket Pollen was barely able to cover her with before resting beside her. The couple surveyed the rest of the scene to collect a sense of what all they might have forgotten since the night before. In the meantime Chloe began to stir awake. 

 

When Chloe finally got a full grasp of where she was she shot up in a small panic wondering if she’d missed their reveal they’d planned. Looking around quickly she saw Marinette and Adrien cleaning up and collecting their things. She then loudly remarked that that made sense that those two would be Ladybug and Chat Noir before asking them where and who Rena Rouge and Carapace were.

 

When Alya heard Marinette scream she shot out of the bed she’d been sharing with Nino in their side room and bolted to the main room to see what the commotion was about. She arrived only to see Adrien and Marinette kneeling beside each other, their foreheads pressed together, mumbling everything from questions to love confessions while a surprisingly unkempt Chloe watched dumbfounded from the couch. She apparently startled Chloe by asking for more information on what had happened but she remarked that she was pretty sure who Carapace was by now.

 

When Marinette and Adrien’s wedding day finally came the two had gone ahead and thrown aside their prepared vows only to recite their confessions of love from their bachelor/bachelorette party reveal, granted with a few changes to the names along the way. They’d managed to get this far on misunderstandings and they were ready to start their life together without any more between them.


End file.
